Why You?
by DolphinsandBowties
Summary: Based off of a scene in the animated movie "Thor: Tales of Asgard". It's pretty short, but hopefully worth a read. Loki makes a foolish decision, and it results in Thor's worst nightmare coming true. Warnings: Contains language. Not excessive, but nothing kids should be reading.


_**This is based off of a scene from "Thor: Tales of Asgard". I've had this in my brain for a while now. I figured I could do two things: Make it a mini-comic strip, or write a fanfiction about it. And I can't draw. So here it is. **_

"_Attention, wenches! You WILL release your prisoners NOW." _

This wasn't supposed to happen.

"_Loki. Your brother currently enjoys his last breaths of life, unless you sheathe that weapon." _

He wished it had turned out that way. It would've been better than this.

"_Loki, do it. The fire sword must not be used again."_

"_Hand it to me." _

If only he had. Oh, how Thor wished he had.

"_Thor..."_

"_Loki- give it to her."_

He turned away from his brother, but instead of giving the Sword to Brunehilde, he unsheathed it and aimed it at the Valkyries who held the arrows. But he couldn't kill them. Not all of them.

_The remaining Valkyries had no hesitation. Shots rang out, and Thor felt a pain in his chest like he'd never experienced. He fell to the ground and screamed, long and raw. _

_Then, using a strength he didn't know he had, he broke the chains that bound him to the ground. He rushed to his brother's side. _

"_Loki!? Loki, stay with me!" His brother was full of arrows. A few had gone straight through him, and Thor tried desperately to pull them out without injuring his bother further. Blood came up out of Loki's mouth, from his side... so much blood..._

He'd never forget the look in his brother's eyes as he slipped away from him. As he left.

"_NO!" He grabbed his brother, and pulled him closer. He felt cold. "Loki..." Colder than he should have. _

He pulled back, still not losing grip of his baby brother. He looked down, and saw his Asgardian brother... changing. He turned blue, and his eyes changed to red.

"_Wha- what's happening?" Tears still streamed, fresh from his eyes. _

"_Thor!" Sif shouted to get his attention. "The frost giants approach!" _

Frost giant. That was it. His brother... Loki was a Frost Giant. _But how could that be?_

"_THOR! Get up! We must fight!" He snapped back to the present. _

"_But Loki..." _

"_Yes, Thor! I understand! We must grieve later, or else we all die!" _

Maybe he shouldn't have left Loki's side. He'd be better off dead, anyways.

But still he fought. Once a few horses were secured, he headed straight to Asgard. He didn't look back to ensure his friends had gotten out safely. He didn't stay and see if the Valkyries needed help. He just wanted to get Loki home.

_Fuck them,_ he thought. _They were the ones that did this. _

He managed to make it home, and brought Loki straight to his chambers. He gave the Sword to his father, who, performing his duty to the Realm, delivered it to King Thrym.

_In Loki's chambers, Thor laid his brother in the bed and sat next to him, clutching his hand and struggling to breathe. Tears still poured freely from his eyes. "What happened, Brother? I thought you were... I thought you were my brother." _

No. Looking back, that was wrong. Loki will always be his brother.

_Always. _

Why wasn't it him? _That was what that bitch Brunehilde said, anyways. So why wasn't it him?_

_Frigga burst into the room, panting and out of breath. "Thor! Your father told me-"_

She had stopped when she saw Loki's lifeless form. More specifically, his lifeless, frost giant form.

_She ran over to the bedside, and Thor backed away. She nearly tripped over her dress on the way over. "Loki?! No!" She grabbed her "son's" head and held it close to hers as she sobbed. Once she had finished, she spoke with a weak voice: "Thor... what happened?"_

Thinking about it now, it must have been more painful for his mother than Thor previously thought. All she knew was that her son was covered in wounds from weapons. And that he was _dead_.

"_It was the Valkyries. Mother. They fired when he did not hand over Surtur's Sword." _

"Thor?" A soft knock at the door snapped him out of the flashback he had been reliving for weeks.

His voice came out raspy, almost inaudible. "Yes?"

His mother creeped in. "I brought you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten since yesterday morning, Thor. Please, just a little bit of fruit?"

Thor shook his head. "Later, Mother, I promise this time."

She sighed, and assured her return in a matter of hours.

Thor rolled over in his bed. A motion that previously would not have any attention paid to it, but now required more energy than he could have thought possible.

_What happened? Who were you? _

_And why did you have to leave? _


End file.
